


Sinful Otayuri Drabbles

by beautyunleashed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Begging, Chapter 3, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sucking on fingers, Teasing, Voyeurism, at parents house, blowjob, chapter 4, cumming in jeans, face fucking, god i have weird kinks, handjob, heavily making out, in a restaurant, in public bathroom, more nipple play, more teasing in front of others, otabek cums a lot that is a treasured hc of mine, otabek is not loud i will cherish that hc, pulling at nipples, pure smut drabble, second chapter tags, slight clothing kink hint, underage drinking hint, voice kink?, yuri is good at deepthroating, yuri is sensitive, yuri is underage...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyunleashed/pseuds/beautyunleashed
Summary: I really don't know what to call this but it was a hc I had in mind that Otabek and Yuri both tease each other to the end but never actually go all the way and you can rip it from my cold dead hands





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably eventually add another part to this with more themes like this

They never remembered how it got to this point; late nights back at Otabek's house was always a blur after a certain point. It usually started with Yuri showing up on his front porch in the middle of the night unexpectedly. Otabek would invite him in without question. By now, he had grown accustomed to his arrival, sitting on the couch and drowning out his silence with whatever late night show was on, and eventually Yuri would be knocking.

All of that was a minor detail now, as Yuri moved to straddle the older man's waist and set his bottle down, ignoring the buzz that had settled over his senses minutes ago. He felt Otabek's fingers drag against his cool skin under his shirt, sliding to the back of his body and pulling him into his waist, which sent shivers up his spine. His thighs dipped onto the couch as his pelvis slotted against his.

"No warning this time?" Otabek teased. Yuri flushed under the moonlight, the only source of light at the moment. His fingers slid up his shirt and to his jawline, settling his thumbs on his cheek as Otabek's hands rubbed gently against the small of his back, fanning his flame.

"I-"

"No, don't apologize," Otabek cut him off gently but hurriedly. "Don't you ever think you should feel sorry for that." Truth was, he was just as wantonly as Yuri was, especially after wasting away together in the living room, eating up every accidental touch like he was starving. Even now with their waists pressed against each other, every inch of movement causing their breaths to hitch and their hearts to stop, Otabek was starving. He was always so close to satisfaction, but could never grasp it. 

Yuri leaned forward and kissed him graciously, not hungrily like he was expecting. He was gentle, moving his hands to the back of his head, reaching for his longer strands of hair that had long lost its usual form, settling wildly around the top of his undercut. No, Otabek wouldn't grasp it, not for some time. He promised himself, even with his body flush against his, where they were alone and safe from anyone's eyes, he wouldn't dare. 

Yuri pulled back when Otabek didn't respond and looked at him half with worry and half with lust. He wasn't sure when he had become so aroused. There was never a time when he needed Otabek more than now, to feel the friction as he grinded against him, to feel his tongue explore his mouth, and to feel his hands canvas his body. Why wasn't he responding? 

"Otabek-" Yuri was cut off again from Otabek kissing him deeply. Reluctantly he pulled away and looked at the older man, "Why did you hesitate? Is something wrong?"

"I'm scared sometimes I won't be able to hold myself back," he whispered. Yuri's hands fell and settled onto his shoulders as he processed what he just said. When the realization hit him his mouth fell open slightly; he never thought about what hell this must be like for him. 

"It's okay..." Yuri trailed off, unsure of what to say to that. Neither of them necessarily stated what was too far, but apparently Otabek had set unspoken rules he followed. 

"No, it's not okay to do that, Yuri," he pulled him against him, lessening the gap between them. The way he was looking down at Yuri so dominantly made his cock twitch in his pants. "I couldn't do that, and you know it. But otherwise," he leaned close enough that their lips were practically touching, "I'm all yours. Please."

Yuri was glad his hands were holding him up, because after that he probably would have fainted. He was already having a hard time breathing with every inch he moved closer to Otabek, their pelvises slotted together so well that even breathing caused friction. "God, I need you, too-"

Otabek interrupted him with a deep kiss, long and held out, pulling on his bottom lip for a moment before reuniting their lips fully. Soft whimpers escaped Yuri's lips in between motions; between his member rocking against his and his hands sliding to his hips, Yuri was overloaded with sensations. The feeling of fabric, so alien to his own hand, and the intensity every hip jut brought, was enough to make him cum right there. And he almost threatened to, his body shivering as the larger man's hands found purchase on his hip bones, which then helped to move his hips more fluidly against his own.

"Beka," he mumbled, his lips hanging open at the overload. Otabek took this opportunity to slide his tongue through his teeth, curling it back against his teeth and the roof of his mouth as it slid back out. He made sure they never stopped touching, never moved too far from each other as he worked his hips against him and his lips.

Yuri gently sucked on his tongue, begging for other things that he knew he wouldn't receive yet. He was not complaining, only venting out his pleasure. Otabek enjoyed this so much, seeing and feeling Yuri come undone on top of him. There was nothing more beautiful than him panting with flushed cheeks, half lidded eyes staring at him wantonly, overcome by nothing but pure desire and lust. And with that thought, he ground his hips into himself even harder. 

A strangled gasp came from Yuri, followed by a soft whine. He had pulled back and was now looking down at their pelvises. There was no denying the well fitted forms of their cocks in their pants. "Ah," he breathed, the pleasure intensifying for a moment. Otabek held his hips in place so he couldn't push over the edge yet.

Yuri whined when he did, but he was quickly distracted as Otabek kissed his collarbone, sucking and nibbling on it gently in order to leave subtle but visible marks. His fingers dug into his shoulders slightly. "Bekaaa," he whined.

"Shhh," he lifted his head and kissed his jaw line, "So impatient." Yuri was panting still, begging for release. Of course he was impatient, and Otabek knew it all too well. 

"We're waiting, and you know that dear," Otabek hummed, jerking his hips forward in one quick motion, teasing Yuri only further. He choked a whimper in response. "One day, though, I'll show you what I can really do to you. Now you may be about to cum in your jeans," he paused, moving to whisper the last part in his ear, as if someone could hear, "but soon you'll be cumming on my fingers, on my cock, on my face, anytime and anywhere; I'll make you scream."

Yuri flushed harder, whimpering at the thought of that. His head pushed down into his shoulder to hide his face and Otabek slowly moved his hips again, drawing out every sensation possible. "Would you like that, dear?" 

Yuri nodded and whimpered, lifting his head back up to quickly kiss him, starving for more. Otabek met him in the kiss, pushing back with just as much force as his hands found his ass and pushed more. Yuri was hot and sticky by that point. He was so close to climaxing.

"Please, Beka." 

"Please, what?" Otabek continued controlling his hips, making sure every part of his erection felt his, every inch of his waist met his. Yuri whined in the kiss again. 

"Please, I need you," he was losing control. Otabek smiled cruelly and kissed him harder, letting their tongues get lost together. "I am about-" 

Instead of slowing down, Otabek moved faster, even adding his own hips movement into the dance. The amount finally sent him over, cumming into his own jeans, riding against Otabek through the aftershocks. He was moaning out a string of curses, praying on Otabek's name as he finally overcame the pleasure. 

He finally stopped, sinking down and wrapping his arms around his body. Otabek wrapped his back and rested his chin on top of his head. "Did you-"

Otabek cut him off with a breathless yes. Yuri pressed his head against his chest so he could hear his heartbeat; it was racing just as fast as his own. 

Otabek moved a hand up to Yuri's head and carded his fingers through it, petting him gently as they panted breathlessly. "Do you want to stay the night?" Otabek always asked this afterward, even though he knew the answer. 

"Of course," Yuri breathed, clutching onto his shirt. The high had worn off now and he was succumbing to sleep. Otabek took this opportunity to pick him up and carry him to the bedroom, where Yuri would disappear into the master bathroom and strip, spare his underwear, which he would clean up the best he could. He should have brought a spare. Meanwhile, Otabek would change outside, and just when he slipped on his boxers Yuri would step back out. They would crawl under the covers together; Otabek would pull Yuri against him and tangle their legs together. 

"I love you, Otabek," Yuri would mutter, settling into his warmth and closing his eyes. Otabek squeezed him tighter. 

"I love you too."


	2. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things develop further. Oh so many things.

Yuri was awake before it started. His eyes stayed shut, though. He wanted to devour every touch as Otabek's fingers moved from his lips to his jawline, raked down his neck to his collarbone, and slid until they found their first target. He had to stop himself from sucking in a breath as his fingers pulled at the soft nipple and rubbed it afterwards, lighting up every nerve in his body under the dying moonlight. 

Nights like this had progressed slowly, nothing more than sleeping in each other's arms, but some nights Otabek wanted more. He would tease him and wake him up, far more than he thought possible. Within seconds his heart would be racing and it would be even harder to keep from breathing heavily. He was so sensitive to him. He was so needy, and Otabek knew it all too well. He wanted to show Yuri a taste of what he could do to him. 

The blond shivered next to him as his fingers moved down his side to his stomach. Their legs were intertwined at the bottom of the bed; Otabek hooked his legs tighter around his and brought him closer. Yuri felt every contact against his thighs and legs in slow motion, absorbing every touch like he was starved. 

Everything was becoming an overload again when he felt Otabek's groin press against his. Between his gentle touch and his heavy arousal pressing against his, Yuri was aching. 

His eyes flew open when he felt Otabek buck forward against him. The sensation made him whine softly and he looked down at his hands as they traced the top of his boxers. "Shhh," Otabek whispered. He craned his head forehead to kiss the blond's flushed cheeks and forehead. "You don't want anyone to hear, do you?" 

Yuri suppressed another whine in response. They were at Yuri's place this time, unable to touch until they were behind closed doors. His parents were just one room over. It was around 5 in the morning, so hopefully they would be too far gone to notice any accidental sounds. 

"Please," Yuri whispered. Otabek felt small hands press against his chest and slide around his neck to cling onto. Yuri used this leverage to press into him more, only causing his breath to go ragged. He was so desperate.

"Please what? You know I told you to be more verbal about it, baby," Otabek whispered into his ear. Yuri's head was laying against his shoulder now as he pulled against his neck, using it to heighten how far he went so when he came back down it was drawn out. He surpressed a moan as he pushed downwards, their shafts rubbing agonizingly slow against each other. Otabek put his hands on Yuri's hips as he felt his legs wrap around his waist. "What do you need, darling?"

Another whine escaped his lips. They were both thoroughly hard now as they grinded into each other until Otabek held his hips in place, stopping the motion. Yuri lifted his head and whimpered at him. "Please don't stop."

Otabek grinned deviously. "Baby, I have something better." 

Even the dark wouldn't be able to hide his hand as it moved to the front of his boxers and dipped inside, causing Yuri's mouth to fall open as his finger tips grazed his shaft. Yuri's fingers reached up and gripped the top of his hair unconsciously, his legs clenching around Otabek's hips without warrant. "B...Beka," was all Yuri could mutter.

No matter how many times he did this, it was always a shock, as if it was the first time. "God," Yuri stammered as he felt his fingers grip onto his shaft. "H-how can this feel so good," he whined, burying his face into his shoulder again. 

"Shhh," Otabek warned again. "You keep getting louder baby."

"I can't help it," he whispered, pushing into his hand. "It feels so good, please..." 

Otabek's hand had stopped for a moment, worried if he started moving it would cause him to moan out. "Is that so baby?" Otabek hummed. He moved his other hand to the back of his head so he could pull his head back up, so he could look him straight in the eye. "Don't stop moaning then. I dare you."

Yuri's face flushed even harder, and he had to refrain from crying out when Otabek jerked him suddenly, pushing and pulling on his skin for several seconds with such speed he almost came. He bit straight into his lip until it bled in order to stop his moans. "I can't hear you, darling." Otabek purred, enjoying his struggle to remain quiet. 

Yuri's mouth fell open and let out a few moans as he looked down at his hand. It felt so good to feel someone else touch him, to feel his large hands work his shaft carefully. Otabek made sure to tug and pull on every nerve in his body. 

"That's better," he hummed again, slowing down his speed when Yuri clamped his hand over his mouth. He looked so beautiful under the moonlight, his face flush, full with desire and pleasure. Otabek ate this up. 

Yuri whined out into his hand when he pushed him farther to the edge, pulling him a couple a times before grabbing the bottom of his shaft again. "Otabek I'm-" his hand fell from his mouth and both of his hands gripped Otabek's shoulders. "I'm going to cum soon," he whined. 

Otabek suddenly released his grip, stopping him from going over the edge. Yuri bit his lip as he suppressed another whine. "Otabek!"

"Be quiet baby!" Otabek whisper-yelled and put his own hand on Yuri's mouth whose eyes met his under hooded lids. Otabek could have came at the sight of him. His face scrunched up in pleasure also. "Baby," he was whispering so quietly Yuri could barely hear him, "You look so hot right now." 

Yuri whined into his hand, dulling it out. His big hand clamped around his chin and jaw felt nice, he thought. His smaller hand reluctantly peeled off Otabek's hand just enough so he could reply, "Please, it feels so good... I was almost there..." 

Otabek's hand pressed against his lips again and he smiled cooly. "That's the point, baby." He felt him whine again. "Don't worry. In a second..."

Just as Yuri's arousal had started to lessen, his other hand grabbed at him again and pulled it out of his boxers. He spat into his hand and started working him again. 

The feel of the cool moisture against his skin mixed with precum instantly brought him back to the edge, causing it to double over. "Bekaa," he moaned, his hand dulling the sound again. Otabek moved his hand to he could slide a finger into his mouth. Yuri's lips clung onto it, sucking on it as it pushed into his mouth towards the back of his throat. His eyes looked up at him again under hooded lids as he added another finger. Otabek whined softly.

"Yura, baby, how..." he whispered, working his fingers in and out of his mouth. Yuri moved one hand to his wrist to help guide his hand more accurately. "How can you look so hot." 

Yuri didn't reply, he just sucked harder, bucking into his fist again. Otabek felt him moaning around his fingers, his throat clenching just barely when his finger tips grazed the back. "Shut up and please me already, Beka," he snapped, stopping his sucking just long enough to mutter that. Otabek grinned at his attitude.

Otabek worked him harder, pumping faster to help push him over. Yuri was whining more and more; Otabek had to quickly move back to covering his mouth. "Otabek-"

Yuri released in between them, his body shaking and riding the orgasm in his fist. Otabek's hand fell off his chin when it was over; his lips were swollen and red, spread open still. "I will fuck that pretty mouth of yours one day," Otabek muttered as he finished.

"Beka," he whined, moving his hands to the back of his head and pressing his lips to his. Otabek kissed him back hungrily, pulled at his bottom lip with his own lips and slid his tongue between his teeth, curling and licking him up. Yuri sucked and rubbed on his tongue with his own, still high on arousal after all that. Yuri wasn't finished.

Otabek gasped when he felt his hand palm him through his boxers. He was already so tense with pleasure that he almost came instantly. After seeing him so exposed and wantonly, it was enough to make anyone go over the edge. He just never expected Yuri to do the same for him. He would never ask. 

"Yura," he pulled away from the kiss. "I don't think..."

Yuri looked at him hard as best as he could; he was still feeling small pleasure waves which made it hard to keep a straight face. "Please. I want too." 

"Are you sure?" Otabek carded his fingers through his bangs, lifting them up and then letting them fall again. "I don't want you to do something you aren't...comfortable with." 

"Beka." He whispered quietly, staring at him so he understood. Otabek didn't protest any more as Yuri leaned upwards, kissed him again, and grabbed at his hard cock again. Otabek's mouth dropped open at the touch; Yuri took the opportunity to slide his tongue in and glide against the roof of his mouth and his tongue. Otabek sucked on it gently and couldn't help but jerk into his hand. 

"Mmm," he hummed in the kiss. Their legs intertwined again as Yuri pulled out his cock from his boxers, working it slowly. Otabek pulled out of the kiss to look down at his smaller, paler hand pull and push his skin; he had to refrain from moaning. 

"Baby," he whispered. He was already so close to the edge as Yuri worked him more, kissing his neck and biting it gently. He would have to hide those marks in the morning, he noted. 

Otabek was much quieter than Yuri had been as he worked him, and he gasped when he came, the thick liquid spraying onto the bed sheets between them. He gripped Yuri's wrist and kept pumping himself through it until he was done. 

They both lied there, breathless. What they had just done settled over them slowly. It was bad, on a lot of levels. Somehow that made it hotter.

Otabek was the first to move. "Get up," he said, motioning at the sheets. "We have to take these off."

Yuri agreed and they pulled them off and Otabek balled them up. He didn't know where to put them yet, so he just chunked them into the corner of the room. "I'll deal with them in the morning-" Yuri started as they climbed back into bed. Thankfully they had kicked off the covers before this started, so they were able to pull them over their breathless forms. 

"No," Otabek cut him off, running his fingers through his hair. "Let me do it. It's the least I could do." He felt Yuri sigh heavily and relax against his body. Otabek was holding him, his ass lightly pressing against his waist. "Don't worry about anything." 

Yuri put his arms over Otabek's hands and pressed his body against his.

"I love you so much..." Yuri whispered, closing his eyes. He felt him kiss the back of his head. The sun was starting to rise in the window.

"I think you know I love you more."


	3. Tremble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you really think that you could tease me like that and get away with it?"

Yuri was pushed up against the tile wall as soon as Otabek locked the stall door behind him. His large hands slid around his sides and down to his ass, holding him up slightly as his lips clashed against Yuri's, who moaned softly in response. 

"Did you..," Otabek started, pulling back from the kiss only for the words, "Did you really think," he swallowed hard, "Did you really think that you could tease me like that and get away with it?" 

Otabek was staring hard into Yuri's sea green eyes, dancing over his features, shamelessly undressing him with his eyes. Yuri was blushing hard already from the kiss. His pants were tight after all the light teasing, already needy to be touched by Otabek. Yuri was drinking in his voice, its low, sultry vibe dulling his senses. 

They had just been in the restaurant on a date when Yuri had decided to change things up a bit. At first Otabek was clueless to the small touches Yuri's feet did against his shins, but when he felt him reach his thighs, Yuri was staring at him with a dull smile, trying hard to hide his excitement. Otabek tried to swat his foot away, all the while growing harder under his touch, praying no one would see. 

"I don't know what you mean," Yuri stuttered, his mind clouded by Otabek's fingers, which were now clamped underneath his thighs, pulling his crotch against his mercilessly. God, his pants were so tight. 

Otabek's eyes darkened and he rolled his hips into his once over, causing Yuri to whine as his hard erection rubbed against his through the layers of fabric. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," he whispered into his ear before sucking on the sensitive lobe.

Yuri's mouth opened as he tried to stifle another moan. "Otabek someone will hear," he hissed. He wasn't sure he would be able to stay much quieter if they progressed any further. 

"You know, it's you're fault we're in this position now," Otabek continued, ignoring him. Yuri swallowed hard as Otabek's lips moved to his collarbone, kissing and sucking on it until there was a dark purplish mark there. "If only you had decent table manners." 

Yuri's smaller legs squeezed around his thighs, desperate for more contact as he whined in response. Otabek took the opportunity to move his hands under his shirt, lifting it up so he could get to his nipples. He pulled on them, causing Yuri to gasp and squirm against the wall. "I- I thought you liked my table manners, though," he responded weakly. 

He felt Otabek chuckle deep against his chest as he moved to suck on his soft nipples, pulling on them and leaving red marks all over his chest until they were hard and swollen; all the while Yuri was whining and squirming under his grasp, begging for more. 

Once he was satisfied, he lifted his head back up at Yuri and smiled. "Oh, baby, I love them," he whispered in his ear again, the deep, raspy voice causing Yuri to shiver all the way to his pelvis. 

"Please," he whined as quiet as possible, this entire time trying to choke all his moans in order to stay quiet. He was sure someone had come and gone already, and that only made him harder. The possibility of getting caught heightened everything. 

"Please what, baby," Otabek hummed, kissing him again. 

"Please touch me," he whispered. 

Otabek grinned deviously and put his hand on his crotch, pushing him so his feet set back on the ground and he unzipped his pants, causing Yuri to sigh in relief as Otabek freed him. When his fingers came in contact with his throbbing member he had to try so hard not to cum. 

"Ah, Beka-" He choked his words, swallowing thickly. While one hand grabbed his shaft and pumped him tantalizingly, the other hand was on his right nipple and his mouth on his left, his shirt barely staying up. Every time his hand jerked Yuri, he felt the jean fabric where his hand was absent and it caused even more pleasure. 

His large hand pulling at his foreskin caused him to practically cry in pleasure, the sensation filling his bones. Otabek rarely pleased him in such a way, knowing it was bad enough that he was still sixteen, so it was expected from the virgin. 

Yuri's small fingers grabbed Otabek's open leather jacket, curling into the fabric and pulling on it slightly, silently begging for more. His legs were starting to feel weak underneath him, "Beka, I-" 

"Shh baby," his hand slowed. Otabek kissed his jaw, "Let me help." 

Yuri thought he was already helping enough, but then his eyes grew wide with understanding as he settled on the floor. "Beka, what-" 

Otabek took him in his mouth without letting him finish, causing Yuri to gasp. He sucked on the tip at first, slowly teasing him by dragging out every sensation. His thighs were shaking as he took more in his mouth, his knees threatening to cave under him. "Otabek I'm going to fall-" 

His hands grabbed his thighs, holding them still as he took more in his mouth, bottoming out to the base. Yuri was a shaking mess above him, biting his lip hard in order to stifle his moans. When he slowly moved his head back, Yuri's hand grabbed the back of his hair quickly, gripping his longer ones in a secret plead for him to go back down. 

"Beka, god, oh my god," he was panting heavily above him, his toes digging into the ground. He had only done one long drag on his cock and he was already about to cum. Pre cum leaked out of his tip incessantly, spilling onto Otabek's chin as he started to bob his head faster. Yuri moaned out and clamped his hand on his mouth instinctively as Otabek looked up at him with dark, hooded eyes, only encouraging more whines to escape his lips. 

He pulled it out and Yuri was about to whine for more until Otabek sucked along the side of his shaft, licking up and down, canvassing all of it. Yuri gasped and whimpered, biting his hand. "Please, Otabek, I need more," he whimpered. 

Otabek responded eagerly, taking him back into his mouth. Yuri cried out into his hand again and lost all ability to warn Otabek before he came into his mouth, but he wasn't surprised. The man swallowed it naturally, continuing to pump his cock as he rode the orgasm. 

"Otabek," he whined out when he finished, his voice thick with need for him. Otabek stood up slowly and he stared at him, never breaking eye contact as he licked cum - his cum - off his lips. Yuri had never seen something so hot before, so perfectly executed; for a moment he felt so inexperienced around him. But at the same time, he knew he was being taken care of by that same man, that he would guide him, show him everything. He didn't feel inexperienced at all. 

"Did that feel good, Yuratchka?" His sensitive skin felt his fingers wrap around his sides again, and Yuri tried not to laugh. 

"You had me begging your name, what do you think, idiot?" 

Otabek chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Baby, you're always begging my name," he whispered, his voice raspy from deepthroating him. 

Yuri stifled a whine at the words, knowing it was all well too true. "Shut up," he whispered, kissing his swollen lips hard. 

"You know you love my voice, kitten," he reminded, rubbing his back as he broke off the kiss, "I highly doubt you want that." 

He was right, Yuri knew. His confident tone over the control he had on Yuri made him insatiable; he just wanted more and more, to soak him up like a sponge. "I do," he whispered as Otabek's hands slid down and zipped his pants back up. He whined subconsciously, not wanting it to be over with already. 

"Don't worry baby, you're going to repay the favor when we get home. I'll make sure of it."


	4. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payback & favors.

The ride back home was arduous, both boys aching to be touched again. Yuri's nerves were buzzing as they arrived at his house. "So when will I need to return that favor?" He asked as he stepped off the bike. Otabek grinned. 

"Oh baby, you are right now." Yuri stared dumbfounded as Otabek turned off the bike and stepped off next to Yuri.

"But Otabek, my parents." 

Otabek put his hand on his chin for a moment, acting as if he was thinking it over almost comically before he shrugged and leaned forward, "Yeah, I don't care. I'm much quieter than you anyway." 

Yuri scoffed at the remark and stormed after Otabek towards the door. Once they were inside Otabek grabbed his hand and practically pulled him towards the bedroom, Yuri thankful that his parents weren't in the living room. If they were, he would of had to talk to them and explain that Otabek was staying over and cause a lot more suspicions. 

But to Yuri's dismay, they weren't out of the fray yet. Just as Otabek stepped into his room, his mother opened the bedroom door down the hallway. "Yuri is that you?" 

Thankfully Otabek disappeared into the room before she saw him. "Yes, mother, everything's fine," he said sheepishly, his voice unmistakably raising.

Yuri started inching more into the bedroom entrance, trying to hint at that he wanted to be alone, but his mother insisted on conversation. 

"Did you have fun dear?" 

Yuri cursed silently. "Yes, mother."

Meanwhile, Otabek was hiding just out of sight. He put his hand on the back of Yuri's thigh as it stretched inside the bedroom. Yuri had to refrain from opening his mouth in shock while his mother told him about some chores he needed to finish soon. 

"Okay, mom, I-I'll get to it later," he replied, praying she would drop the conversation. Otabek, that fucking snake! He was teasing him behind her line of sight, kissing his back and rubbing the inseam of his jean. Holding his composure in front of her was awful. 

"Okay dear," she sighed and disappeared into the doorway. Once he heard the door click shut he turned on Otabek, slamming the door behind him and pushing Otabek to the bed. 

"What was that!" He whisper-yelled at Otabek's smiling face. 

"Hmmm, I think that's what we like to call payback." He wrapped his arms around Yuri's small frame and pulled him onto the bed with him. 

"That was so not cool! And in front of my mom..." he whined. Otabek forced Yuri's thighs over his groin so he straddled his waist and he moved his hand forward and gripped his crotch as he kissed him hard. 

"I think your erection says otherwise, kitten," he chuckled, kneading his groin gently. Yuri whined in response and lightly hit his hand until he stopped. "Shut up, aren't I supposed to be returning the favor anyway?" 

"Again! You keep begging me to shut up, I might actually do it," he chided. His hands went back to rubbing his thighs gently. 

"Stop being so silly." Yuri scooted down so he was in between his legs, unbuttoning his jeans. It was bothering him that he wasn't begging for him, needy for his mouth on his shaft like Yuri was earlier. 

"Just don't take any more than you can handle," Otabek said as Yuri pulled his pants down; he gulped when he saw the size of him under his boxers. No matter, he would show Otabek that he could take him fully. He would prove to Otabek he's just as skilled as him. 

"Shut up, I can do it," he muttered, but as he peeled back his boxers (which were drenched with pre-cum, mind you), he was having second thoughts. Otabek was huge compared to Yuri. He tried not to let that show, though, as he grabbed him and started pumping him slowly.

"Mm, baby," he moaned softly, his body finally receiving the touch it craved. Yuri continued to jerk him off, but Otabek was relatively unmoved compared to Yuri. He scoffed to himself and took him in his mouth without warning, causing Otabek to gasp suddenly. 

"Oh-" he was cut off as Yuri continued to slide more of it into his mouth, being careful to avoid his teeth. He felt Otabek's hand slide into his hair, silently encouraging him on as he managed to bottom out against his base, his nose pressed into his dark pubes. Otabek moaned out, managing to stifle it just barely. Yuri quickly pulled back, afraid of gagging, or worse, but he didn't pause too long before he took him back in his mouth again. 

After sucking on him hard for a moment, he stopped bobbing his head and pulled back, looking up at him. "And you were saying?" 

"Shut up," he groaned, his plead in between the lines, begging for more. Yuri loved that he could do this to him. 

He licked a long drag up his shaft and ran his tongue against his slit, licking at the pre-cum. Otabek tried not to groan when Yuri sucked on his tip and slid it all the way back in, deepthroating it innocently. Otabek pulled on his hair, pulling him back. "Fuck baby, you like deepthroating it, huh?" He stared at him with a flushed face. "Are you okay with me taking control?" 

Yuri nodded obediently. "Good. Open your mouth then, kitten." As soon as he did, Otabek pushed his head down and Yuri gripped his thighs as he pulled and pushed. Otabek was in heaven; the tip of his throbbing cock kept sliding into his throat, and it would clench around it. God, Yuri was better than he expected. 

"Oh, fuck, Yuri," he moaned out, quickly putting his hand on his mouth. Yuri hollowed his cheeks out against it, sucked it as hard as he could, and swirled his tongue on it when he could, trying to prove to Otabek he could break him down. Soon he felt his legs tensing and quivering beside his face, warning that he was close to cumming. 

"Yuri- I-" His back arched as he came, his hand releasing Yuri's head because he was afraid he would choke him, but Yuri insisted on holding his head down at first. After the first rope of thick cum spilled into his mouth, he pulled back, choking slightly. His cum sprayed on his chin and cheeks and he jerked himself off until he was done.

When he sat up on his elbows, Yuri was on his hands and leaning back on his heels, his face flush and covered in cum, his swollen lips slightly parted. "You mean business, when you take control," he panted, licking his lips. 

"Sorry if it was too much," he grinned, reaching to help pull him up to his face. He reached over and grabbed a tissue from the box on his nightstand and wiped the cum off as Yuri fumbled to pull his boxers and jeans back up. 

"You just looked so good, though," Otabek added once he ditched the tissue. Yuri laid down next to him on his side, and Otabek turned to face him. 

"I'm more concerned with if it was good or not," Yuri muttered, still slightly breathless. His throat was already showing signs of soreness. 

Otabek smiled and wrapped his arms securely around his waist, pulling him against his body and intertwining their legs together. "Well, it was average," he snickered, causing Yuri to frown and hit his arm lightly. 

"No, I'm kidding. It was amazing, trust me. I don't think I've cum that much in a while." 

Yuri blushed and tried to hide his gloating smile by burying his face in his chest. Otabek kissed his head and leaned his cheek against it as he rubbed his back. "I love you, you know? I don't just say that to anyone." 

Yuri felt his face heat up more and he looked up and put his hands on his cheeks. Otabek was staring at him softly. "I know. I love you, too, Altin. More." 

Otabek's lips turned into a playful smile and he kissed Yuri on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - @puddingheadass


End file.
